dystopia_rising_larpfandomcom-20200214-history
Dystopia Rising Larp Wiki
Welcome to the Dystopia Rising Larp Wiki This wikia is meant to serve as a repository of information about the Dystopia Rising zombie apocalypse live action role-playing (larp) game. Players can come here for to quickly reference information about locations, strains, abilities, and more. Unless otherwise specified, this Wiki uses the Dystopia Rising Larp Survivor's Guide 3.0 as a reference for descriptions and mechanics. Additionally, this is a fan-made, abridged collection of knowledge about the game and should not always be taken as an official standard. Mistakes are possible to be listed whenever the game updates and this wiki does not. Editors are expected to notate at the top of the page the version and pages they wrote the information down to lessen changes of error. Note: wiki is slowly being updated to 3.0 http://www.dystopiarisinglarp.com/ Quick Guide What is Dystopia Rising? Dystopia Rising began as a concept developed by Michael Pucci in 2003. He and Ashley Zdeb started the larp as a private pastime, but the game went public in 2009. Since then, the game's popularity has spread quickly, with a dozen chapters in both the United States and Canada. Dystopia Rising is a game world that takes place generations after the Fall of humanity. It's a world that focuses on the stories of rebuilding communities, the action and horror of surviving in a nightmarish wasteland, and the drama and passions of what it means to be alive. Dystopia Rising is not a game that follows hard science or facts, without question, it weaves pseudoscience and horror-fantasy aspects of the postapocalyptic and survival horror genres together to focus on the experience instead of being limited by the definitions of hard science. This is a world built on a dark past of humanity that was nearly wiped out due to its own hubrtis. Prior to the timeline of Dystopia Rising, in the last days of the time of humans, there was a period known as the dystopian period or Fall of humanity. The time has come and gone when global warfare pitted nations against one another. The time has come and gone when an elite circle of 1% strangled the globe in social and economic warfare. The time has come and gone when the masses were poisoned, starved, and driven like cattle to the slaughter. Gone is the time of the food riots, the Rock Salt Conspiracy, and the secret government organizations that caused a global catastrophe. The dead have risen, the bombs have fallen, and the world of humans is broken. The world now exists in a period of recovery, where life has adapted to the higher temperatures, irradiated soil, and toxic environments present on our planet. In a world that would kill humanity, an entire legacy of Lineages has evolved from the ashes of what the world once was. The best and worst days of humanity are gone. We have seen a time where the world was plunged into waves of dystopia, and now we rise from the ashes to rebuild. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse